Starfire/Earth-One
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Pre-Crisis DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Mollachon | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Starfire'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Starfire is the name of a fictional warrior and freedom fighter featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She first appeared in her own short-lived comic series, ''Starfire'', which was published from September, 1976 to November, 1977. The character has also made brief appearances in issues of ''Star Hunters'' and ''Time Masters: Vanishing Point''. Biography On a nameless planet in a far away star system, a fair-skinned woman mated with a bronze-skinned male mate to produce a child – Starfire. Unable to raise the infant on their own, they handed her over to an alien known as Sookaroth – chieftain of the Mygorg. Mygorg raised Starfire in the Citadel of Mollachon for eighteen years, patiently waiting for the day when she would come of age, so that he could forcibly take her as his bride. Eighteen years later, a renegade priest named Dagan broke into Sookaroth's stronghold and rescued Starfire. The two escaped from the Mygorg community and Dagan spent the next several months teaching Starfire hand-to-hand combat techniques and rudimentary weapons skills. Through Dagan, Starfire began to develop a sense of self-worth and independence. Before long, the two slowly began to fall in love. Some time later, Sookaroth sent his Mygorg soldiers to track the priest and escaped slave down. Starfire escaped, but the soldiers captured Dagan and brought him back to the camp where he was slowly tortured to death. The loss of her lover galvanized Starfire's will, and she swore an oath to free all human slaves from the clutches of her former captors. She began to slowly develop a rebel army that accompanied her on raids against Mygorg strongholds. Her first recruit was an aging priest named Anzus. Shortly thereafter, she aided in rescuing an addle-brained mute from a Mygorg pit-fighting arena. Bestowing upon him the uncomplimentary name of Thump, she came to regard him as one of her most loyal followers. The Mygorg sent a slave-scout named Moonwatcher to find Starfire for them. Moonwatcher succeeded in fulfilling his masters' wishes, but quickly turned on his oppressors and joined Starfire’s cause. Starfire eventually found and slew Sookaroth, but he was but one of many Mygorg who would soon fall before her blade. Through the course of their crusade, Starfire learned about the Lightning Lords, an extinct society that once ruled her home world before the arrival of the Mygorg. She acquired a map that led to an ancient Lightning Lord Citadel, only to discover that it was now occupied by an evil sorceress named Lady Djinn. Lady Djinn had allied herself with the alien Yorg – a rival faction to the Mygorg. The enemy forces captured Thump and brought him back to the Citadel. Starfire and her crew mounted a rescue expedition and broke inside the Citadel. They discovered a master computer system known as the Keeper – an artificial intelligence capable of wielding massive amounts of power. The Keeper system had been misused by Lady Djinn and now sought to betray her. It aided Starfire and helped her crew to escape Lady Djinn's clutches, before ultimately destroying her. Following the downfall of Lady Djinn, Starfire and her rebels embarked upon a quest to find an ancient Lightning Lord artifact known as the Eye of Armageddon. The details surrounding this difficult mission have yet to be chronicled. Details are sketchy, but Starfire may have been briefly imprisoned by a Jovian warlord known as Jarrko for a brief period of time. It is said that two time-traveling super-heroes, both using the pseudonym Starman, rescued Starfire from Jarrko's clutches. As there are varying accounts relating to this incident, it remains inconclusive whether or not Starfire had any encounters with Jarrko or Starman. Starman, Volume 2 #55 Abilities * Equestrianism * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Swordsmanship Notes & Trivia * This version of Starfire, including all history and corresponding appearances, was erased from existence following the collapse of the Multiverse in the 1985-86 ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' limited series and is now considered apocryphal. * Starfire received a character profile in ''Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe'', Volume XXII. * Although Starfire originated from another galaxy, it is possible that hails from the Earth-One dimension. * Starfire is also known as the Siren of Sword and Science and the Wondrous Warrior. * Starfire is not to be confused with Princess Koriand'r, who also goes by the name Starfire. Both are female alien warrior women, but Koriand'r hails from the planet Tamaran and is part of the mainstream DC Universe. * Another Pre-Crisis character named Starfire is Leonid Kovar, who now goes by the name Red Star. Like Koriand'r, he was associated with the Teen Titans, but was with the group long before Koriand'r introduction. * Another Pre-Crisis character named Starfire was a one-time foe of Supergirl. External Links * * Starfire at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Slaves Category:Warriors Category:Equestrianism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Swordsmanship Category:Firearms